Fairy Sunflower
Fairy Sunflower '(Japanese: ''Yosei Himawari) (also known as '''The Sunflower Pixie) is a television program about fairies that have a flower's name as a last name. It first appears in "An Abi-gailer". Ken Kitazawa, Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom are huge fans of the television program, which also has its own plush dolls, their own cereal, owns a theme park, etc. List of Fairy Flowers This is the list of Fairy Sunflower members: Fairy Sunflower The leader of the Fairy Flowers. She wears a yellow sleeveless dress and a green skirt decorated in sunflowers. She also has light blonde hair styled in two buns which had sunflowers attached. Her fairy wings color is yellow. Fairy Rose The second member of the Fairy Flowers. She has a long-sleeved red dress and a magenta skirt decorated in red gems. She also wears pink heart-shaped earrings, and wears a green necklace with a rose in the middle. She also has long red hair and wears a pink and green headband. Her fairy wings color is red. Fairy Lily The third member of the Fairy Flowers. She wears a sleeveless white dress and a light purple skirt which has hearts decorated to it. She even wears a friendship bracelet on her left wrist and has light purple hair styled in twin ponytails with lily-shaped hair pins attached. Her fairy wings color is light purple. Fairy Daisy The fourth member of the Fairy Flowers. She has a long-sleeved orange dress with a dark green bow tie attached to it. She even wears a silver-chained necklace with a daisy-shaped charm in the middle. She also has orange eyelashes and wears a silver tiara with a heart-shaped ruby in the middle, and has also has lighter orange hair. Her fairy wings color is orange. Fairy Snapdragon The fifth member of the Fairy Flowers. She wears a sleeveless midnight blue dress with a green skirt decorated with blue ribbons. She even wears dark blue heels and has green eyeshadow. She has long midnight blue colored hair and has a dark green headband on. She also wears midnight blue gloves and has a silver star on her forehead. Her fairy wings color is midnight blue. History "An Abi-gailer" In "An Abi-gailer", Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles invited Ken Kitazawa since he has a good job cleaning the house and invited him to their slumber party. They even invited Stephanie, Veronica and Robin Snyder. They uninvited Princess Morbucks (character) because she is such an "Abigail". So Princess Morbucks decided to have a slumber party of her own and invented robots based on Ken, the girls and their friends. One of the activities The Powerpuff Girls, Ken, Stephanie, Veronica and Robin do, is that they watch the latest episode of Fairy Sunflower. "The Haunted Cabin" Later, in "The Haunted Cabin", a cereal brand based on Fairy Sunflower called, 'Power Flower Crystals', made a cameo while the girls and Ken and Professor Utonium have for breakfast during a holiday in a cabin. Trivia * The TV show could be a parody of the manga series, Sailor Moon.